Kids of the Kids of Degrassi Auditions!
by EmoBunny69
Summary: Come and see if your character has enough drama. Can they make it through like their parents or will crack under pressure. Need Characters Contest ends July 29, 2011
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow Degrassians. I, Emo bunny, is hosting auditions for my newest story **_**On with the Drama **_**starring the kids of the kids of degrassi. Be warned that the characters that stand out the most will be feature. You must provide the following:**

**Whole Name:**

**Parents:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Sexuality (gay, straight, les, bi, curious, trans):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History/Home Life (include any family members):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Talent :**

**Interests (include sports if applicable):**

**Who would your character get along with/what group would they become friends with?:**

**Love interest:**

**Facts:**

**Style (clothing, makeup, etc):**

**Favorite music:**

**What would ultimately happen with your character? What's their drama?:**

**Deepest Darkest Secret:**

**Be unique and let the best Character win. Yours emo-est **

** Emo Bunny 69 333**


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings my fellow Degrassian, I have come to inform some of you that people are getting confused with the materials I need. This story is called _The Kids of the Kids of Degrassi_ which means the that the current degrassi characters are grown up and I am asking you for help the create their kids. I have create my own character that will be feature in my story and as a example for any who is confused.

**Whole Name: Dawn Emerald-Sapphire Goldsworthy**

**Parents: Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy**

**Gender:Female**

**Age:16**

**Sexuality (gay, straight, les, bi, curious, trans): bisexual**

**Appearance: curvy, longs wavy brown-black hair, green eyes, short, olive tan**

**Personality: just like her father but a touch of kindness like her mother but very emo**

**History/Home Life (include any family members): Grew up in a household that's different in everyway while different it seems to work except for the fact that she bi. Very rich but doesn't care about the money and is secretive about being bisexual**

**Likes: singing,writing,acting,comics,music**

**Dislikes:jocks, power squadders,bitches, whores homopobes**

**Fears: math, people finding out about her**

**Talent :actress,writer,singer/songwriter, guitarist**

**Interests (include sports if applicable): Drama Club**

**Who would your character get along with/what group would they become friends with?: any kids of the turners, bhandaris, kids of adam torres**

**Love interest:need bisexuals or lesbians**

**Facts: gymnast, scared of being rejected by her family**

**Style (clothing, makeup, etc): girly emo, smoky eyes, heavy eyeliner and mascara**

**Favorite music: alternative**

**What would ultimately happen with your character? What's their drama?: fighting to keep her darkest secrets in the dark**

**Deepest Darkest Secret:old boyfriend used to beat her and rape her. But when she leave her old school away from the ex he comes and finds her and rapes her and gets her pregnant and doesn't know how to tell here parents because they are always fighting**

**Be unique and let the best Character win. Yours emo-est **

** Emo Bunny 69 333**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again I came back to clarify somethings. I will be pairing some characters up with siblings that some one else created so don't get mad and also I will be charging some of the bios to work with the story but not a lot of changes. I also need kids for the following couples and ONLY THESE COUPLES:

Sav and Holly J : number of children- 1

Riley and Zane: number of children-2

Owen and Anya: number of children-1

Drew and Bianca: number of children-1

Eli and Clare: number of children-3

Adam and Fiona: number of children-2

Alli and Dave: number of children-2

KC and Jenna: number of children-2

I have also picked so already because I REALLY LOVE THEM.

MyNameIsProng: Whole Name: Arielle Michelle Guthrie.

Sibling: unknown

LoveIsAlwaysLouder: Whole Name: Adrian Rosa Torres

Sibling: unknown

Shoelaceification : Name: Melrose Jordan Goldsworthy

Sibling:** Dawn Emerald-Sapphire Goldsworthy by me**

**Sibling: unknown**


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry but I'm going through somethings that I need to take time out and figure out and solve plus on top of things the most sweetest gothic-emo boyfriend I ever had is cheating on me and were try to work through his problems plus mine so I am taking a break but I will be back with my story. But thanks for the support. Til the trouble ends

-EmoBunny69


End file.
